paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Curiosity Got the Best of Me (Blizzard's version)
Credit to Morgan for Tundra, Blizzard, and Glacier, and original 'Hello Neighbor' song by FanDroid. NOTE: This isn't part of Morgan's fanon whatsoever! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJggb3bdKD4 Story/Song Tundra the Husky, along with her older brother Blizzard and father Glacier, have moved to a new city. Tundra was quite happy to move to a new town, but sad because she's gonna miss her friends from PAW Patrol, especially Rocky, and Blizzard wasn't so happy as his sister. Then, they stop in front of their new house. Glacier: Here we are kids. Tundra: Wow dad. I'm sure this house is gonna look great once we finish settling things in, though i'm gonna miss my friends from Adventure Bay. Glacier: Don't worry sweetheart, i'm sure you'll be able to keep in touch with your friends. By the way pups, school is gonna start on September 4th, so you two better try and make some new friends before summer is over. Tundra/Blizzard: Okay dad! Then, Tundra heads down the road to try to look for some pups who can be her new friends. Blizzard was about to do the same thing, until he spots a house across the street. Like, a big, big one. Blizzard: Weird! Whoever lives in there has a big family or something! As a music started, he walked up to the neighbor's house, and knocked on the door with his paw, and a tall man with a mustache responded the door. Blizzard: *singing* Hello neighbor! That's my icebreaker! I just moved in across the street! I'm quite the entertainer! Can i come in? The second Blizzard asked that question, the neighbor shut his door. Blizzard: *singing* Don't be a stranger! I like your mustache and i must ask Who's your decorator? Then, Blizzard walked up back to his house. Blizzard: *singing* Why is he silent? Why is he violent? *looks over his shoulder to see some bear traps in the front yard* And is he having trouble with bears? Why the Estrangement? What's in the basement? And why's a guy need so many stairs? As Blizzard walked back into his new house, seconds after his little runt of a sister walked in. He then let out a smirk. Blizzard: *singing* Curiosity might get the best of me! But we'll see! Yeah i gotta see! Curiosity might be the end of me! But we'll see! Yeah i gotta see! The next day, after breakfast, Blizzard got his flashlight and ran to the strange neighbor's house. He then starts to explore the house. Blizzard: *singing* Hello neighbor! Your house has layers! Stealthily searching for an answer To his strange behavior! I hear him plotting *points his flashlight at the end of a hallway* On the entire acre! Do me a favor, sometime later Fix your elevator! Along the way, Blizzard found many things that will help him look through the neighbor's house. And while at it, at all times, he was holding a crowbar in his paw, as he ran outside after he heard some footsteps coming from upstairs. Blizzard: *singing* Cameras and crowbars, Cages and keycards. I've got to get to the bottom of this! Trolleys and train tracks, Boxes in tall stacks. *looks at the top of the house* I've got to get to the top of that! *runs around to look for some stairs or a train, anything to help him to go to the roof* Curiosity might get the best of me! But we'll see! Yeah i gotta see! Curiosity might be the end of me! But we'll see! Yeah i gotta see! Oh, that only ended so well, as Blizzard was looking around for something on the third floor, he ran into the strange neighbor, as he wasn't looking too happy. Blizzard: Um...... hello... Hehehe! Um... bye! *runs off* Blizzard looks over his shoulder, and sees the neighbor running after him, as a chase began to go around the house. Blizzard: *singing* Hello neighbor! You're quite the chaser! I don't know what i was expecting I'm an Infiltrator! Wow! You're fast! And might i say, sir! Your home is wacky and is tacky And it's full of danger! Knowing that he won't be safe there, Blizzard decided to run out of the house. However, he was on the last floor of the house, but that didn't stop him from running for his life. Blizzard felt his heart thumping against his chest as he ran to the front door, with the neighbor running after him. Blizzard: *singing* Gotta run away! I'm so scared! This guy is CRAZY! *spots a room filled with water with a shark inside* Why is there a SHARK?! Run, run, run! I'M GONNA DIE! I stall for time To say some more rhymes, GO!! Then, Blizzard was on the third floor, running hall after hall as the neighbor ran after him. Blizzard was starting to run out of breath, but he rather has that than being taken by the neighbor. Blizzard: *singing* Sorry for Shenanigans But what's with all the Mannequins?! I swear i'm not a hooligan! Just wondering what you're doing, man! Been managing and scavenging While traveling and tracking him! And when he grabs me, i don't flinch! Like Magic then i'm back again! However, as Blizzard ran, he didn't realize that he and the neighbor were getting tired. So Blizzard decided to keep on running until the guy gets tired. Blizzard: *singing* Curiosity has got its hooks on me So set me free! I just need the key To take a peek inside his keep! I gotta see, i gotta see, i GOTTA-''' And before Blizzard knew, the neighbor fell on the floor as he fainted of exhaustion. Blizzard stopped and then walked up to the neighbor. There are now on the stairs down the first floor, so Blizzard managed to tire the old dude out. Blizzard: *smirks as he sings* '''Goodbye neighbor! I'll catch you later! I just moved in across the street! I'm quite the home invader! *still smirking, he walks back into his house* Mission Accomplished! Got what i came for! I know your secret, I have no regrets. Time to meet my maker! Curiosity got the best of me! The second Blizzard finished singing and the second he walked into the door, there was his father, glaring at him, with his arms crossed as he tapped his foot. Tundra was sitting on the couch, watching some cartoons on TV, and she was just about to dial Rocky's phone number when saw her brother coming in, and she peeked out of the couch and watched as her father scolded him. Glacier: You broke into the neighbor's house, didn't you? Blizzard: *gulps* D-dad! I-it's not what it looks like, i-i-... i-... Glacier: I don't wanna hear it mister! Go to your room, you're grounded for a week! *points to Blizzard's room* Blizzard: *sighs as he walks to his room* -End-